


A lost cause...

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Derek Hale and Scott McCall relationship, Derek is the alpha again, Derek x Scott - Freeform, Hot, M/M, Scott McCall Omega, Teen Wolf, True Alpha, Werewolves, derek and scott kissing, heat - Freeform, little wolven crush, male x male, no longer the true alpha, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'd like to believe there aren't enough Scott x Derek love stories! So this is one of mine, eventually, this fan-fic will contain adult content such as smut, which is the reason I already marked it as explicit.Scott lost his True Alpha status and is recovering from the whole deal under Derek' roof since he is an Alpha once again.I know somewhere in the show Deaton mentioned that only a Beta made by the true Alpha can take his status away but that is not the case in this Fan-Fic.Do enjoy!





	1. || The first week ||

“DEATON! Open the door, please!” Derek shouted from outside, with his foot kicking against the door. “He’s slipping away.”

When the door opened he let Derek inside, helping him to place Scott on the table where he would treat animals and the supernatural alike. “What happened?”

“I don’t know - I found him like this, he must have been in a fight and there was a dead werewolf lying close to him and I hope that Scott isn’t the reason the other isn’t living anymore.”

“Yes,” he said while he started to help Scott with his injuries. “If Scott killed the werewolf, he might have lost his true alpha status and I don’t think he will handle it well either.” Deaton grabbed his tray of different kind of herbs and picked one so he could remove the poison from Scott’ body. “You know what it’s like to take a life - you need to be there for him, Scott will be out of balance for a while and I’m not even sure if he will ever recover from this. You’re an alpha again Derek, you have been for a while and you have no pack - you need to take care of this Omega, you need to show Scott that this isn’t the end.”

“The supernatural events are over - were over at least, so I didn’t need a pack… But this might have easily been a fight for Scott’ status.”

“Could be.” Deaton made sure the wounds were clean and patched. “Now - take him home with you, give him the rest he needs.”

“Can you bring us? I don’t want to carry him the entire way - it won’t do him any good.”

“Of course,” the Druid said, taking his car keys and walked out of the veterinary practice.

Derek placed an arm under Scott’ legs and the other around his back from below and pulling him up from the table, letting the frame of Scott rest against his. His scent was different, his chemo scent - it was like he was lost once again, just like in the beginning when the two met.

* * *

** **Two days after Derek took Scott into his home** **

“Scott - you have to come out of bed eventually, you can’t keep feeling sorry for yourself.” Derek sat up straight on the couch, stretching his back a little, it got a bit sore after sleeping two night on it.

“I killed someone - I managed for years not to kill anyone and I ruined it.” Scott pulled the blanket over his head and hid in shame.

The taller werewolf got up and walked over to the bed only to sit on the side. “Every werewolf makes that mistake at least once - you are no exception, you managed to postpone it - but it was going to happen eventually.”

The Omega slowly pushed the blanket from his face to look at Derek. “Am I a monster Derek?”

“No, it doesn’t make you a monster - it was self-defense.” He crawled a little closer to the other and took his hand so he could slowly pull him up straight. “Get out of bed - you need to eat.”

Scott let Derek pull him up - he even folds his fingers around the other’ hand and didn’t let go immediately once he was sitting straight. “I messed up Derek…”

The grip on Scott’ hand got a little tighter. “Yes, you messed up - but so have I, so have many werewolves before us… Scott, we might be supernatural - but we are still human as well. Please - eat something before I have to force you.” A little smirk played up.

His brown eyes looked over at their hands, not sure what he was feeling right now - did he actually like the Alpha being close to him?

Derek could smell the chemo scent change again - it was a better one than before, it was even a little affectionate, which was hard to believe as the two weren’t fond of each other in the very beginning - might that have changed now?

* * *

** **Day four** **

“Scott! Take a shower, P-L-E-A-S-E! I can smell you from the other side of my home.” Derek turned around on the couch - the smelly scent preventing him from any sleep and if it wasn’t the smell, it was the couch.

“But it’s still early.” He complained a little.

“NOW! My home, my rules…”

“Fine…” Scott got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The Omega got undressed and before it was even at the right temperature - he hopped inside. Though after a while he started to feel anxious, his breathing got irregular and the room started to spin.

Derek instantly noticed the difference in the air and got up. “Scott? Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine…” He answered.

“Don’t lie to me - I can smell the anxiousness from here.”

“I’m fine!” He snarled at the other. But his condition only got worse by the minute. Scott leaned against the wall of the shower before his legs got weak - it was guilt that took over once more, the horrible feeling of him killing someone.

He let out a deep sigh before entering the bathroom without permission - he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to cover Scott up. “You’re not fine Scott, the guilt is oozing out of you.” He took another towel so he could dry him up a bit. “You need distraction…”

* * *

** **Day seven** **

Scott wasn’t making it easy for Derek to take care of him - and Derek wasn’t really the nursing type either, so both got into arguments from time to time and Derek was still sleeping on the couch - he had to think of something before his lack of sleep was going to kill him. He was sitting on the couch and looking over at the one sleeping in his bed, sighing a little as he was unsure what he was feeling right now. The air changed again and so he had a better look at Scott - he was stirring in his sleep, he was becoming restless. The larger one got on his feet and silently walked over to the bed and though he hesitated for a moment he crawled on the bed next to Scott - but over the covers.

The movement of the bed caused Scott to wake up and the first thing he saw was Derek lying next to him, he looked at him a bit confused but decided not to ask about it, instead, he gave him more space. “Don’t sleep on the couch - there is enough room for the both of us.” He whispered.

Derek looked at the younger male, there was that scent of affection again - it was clouding his mind and before he realized it he was leaning into the other and placing his lips against Scott’ - closing his eyes and waiting for the other’ reaction.

For a moment Scott had no idea what he should do - Derek Hale was kissing him! A few seconds passed before Scott decided to react on it and softly kissed him back - his mind getting distracted of all the negativity in his mind.

The scent got so much stronger now their lips were touching each other - it was a little intoxicating if he had to be honest, though he liked it - glad that Scott kissed him back or else it would have been a little awkward.

* * *

 


	2. Week 1,5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, things are getting more heated by the day~ 
> 
> Enjoy a bit more hotness between Scott and Derek!

** **Day 8** **

The next morning Derek was the first one to wake up - his eyes looking over to the frame next to him who was still asleep. Derek just looked at Scott sleep - he knew that the other had problems sleeping but now they were sharing one bed he was sleeping rather peacefully. He reached out to Scott and carefully pulled him closer, trying not to wake him up.

Even if Scott was still sleeping, he moved more against the other, placing his forehead against Derek’ bare chest.

The Alpha just stared at Scott, wondering why he never saw it before - why he never noticed their feelings for each other and when he did - why he never reacted to it.

__Later that day_ _

Scott finally woke up, feeling Derek’ hot skin against his head, pushing himself a little back to watch the other waking up as well.

“Hey…” Derek muttered, still half asleep.

He looked up at the other with a little smile on his face. “Hey,” he responded.

“How are you feeling?”

“Quite good actually - I slept really well.”

Hearing that made Derek smile. “Guess we have to share the bed more often.” A grin tugging at the end of his lips before he pulled the other closer once again.

Scott couldn’t help but blush. “I wouldn’t mind…” He confessed.

“Not that I would have given you much of a choice anyway.” The older one shrugged.

The rest of the day had basically been spent in bed, cuddling with each other - though Derek wasn’t really the cuddling type, he would at least keep Scott very close to him. When the younger one was hungry, Derek would take the effort to make them something and stayed in bed after - Derek was doing everything to make Scott feel better.

* * *

  ** **Day 10****

Finally, Scott got out of bed himself - he had been feeling better and better because of the other.

Derek had been patient with Scott, repeating and reminding Scott that what he did was purely self-defense, that there was no reason for him to feel bad about himself. Even if he’s no longer the True Alpha, didn’t mean he wasn’t a leader. He made sure that the new blue eyes were just as gorgeous to look at.

Scott was watching Derek from the couch, his eyes settled at the one in the kitchen who was once again making him something - the scent of affection had become so much stronger and if he had to be honest, he liked it a lot. He pushed himself from the couch and joined the other.

The Alpha placed the knife down when he was no longer alone in the kitchen and took his hand - pulling him closer, slowly until the space between the two was very small. “It’s getting stronger…” He said while his nose brushed over Scott’ cheek.

“I can’t help it.” Not even bothering to defend himself.

Derek smirked, placing an arm around Scott’ waist and pressed his body against his own - quickly feeling the other’ body heat running through his own. “Good.” He whispered, brushing his nose further up and a little bit more to the side until their lips met, moving them slowly over Scott’ hot lips.

He closed his eyes and without hesitation he kissed him back, leaning more against Derek’ body.

Suddenly Derek picked Scott up from the floor and placed him on the kitchen counter, after letting his hands rest on his hips.

The younger one gasped for a moment but didn’t fight him, he let it happen and when their lips touched once more - he parted them, giving permission to Derek to deepen the kiss even more.

Derek didn’t wait a moment longer, letting his tongue play over Scott’ lips before he let his wet muscle slip passed Scott’ lips - searching contact with Scott’, both starting to wrestle. Eventually, Derek pressed his body between Scott’ legs and causing a light friction between their lower parts.

Scott let out a soft moan because of the light rubbing, causing his member to harden a little by the whole situation.

The older one noticed it and suddenly pulled back. “Okay, pause… We need to slow down a little.”

Though Scott’ body was disagreeing, his mind agreed with Derek and just nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

 


	3. Week 1,5 (p.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long while since I've updated this fanfic and I'm truly sorry - so I'm giving you the third chapter now and I hope you'll enjoy it! Do keep in mind there will be heated scenes between Scott and Derek so if you're not a fan of this couple please don't read it!

**Day 11**

After their hot encounter the day before – the two had been avoiding each other quite a while until they shared a bed again, surprisingly nothing happened that night, except lying against each other and keeping Scott warm and comfortable.

When Scott woke up he could feel that he was even more rested than before – it was weird that Derek gave him such comfort, that he felt safe with him around and so close – even if a part of him wanted more than just cuddles and kisses.

**Knock… Knock… Knock…**

Derek instantly woke up and rushed out of bed – leaving Scott behind. He quickly pulled on pants and a shirt before he shoved open the big door and saw Stiles and Isaac standing there. “Here for Scott?” He asked straight away.

“Yeah, where is he? He’s been avoiding us for days now…” Stiles said annoyed and looked around to see if he could spot Scott.

“Bit early don’t you think?” Derek said with his jaws locked.

“Because we don’t want to give him the chance to run off!” He looked at Derek before Stiles walked inside and Isaac followed.

“God, what is that stench?!” Isaac put a hand to his nose and frowned. “Smells like…” He thought for a bit. “Arousal…”

Derek looked a bit shocked when Isaac mentioned that the place smelled like horniness.

“Have you and Scott?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“What? No!” Derek defended himself. “We haven’t done anything…”

“Well – maybe that’s the problem…” Isaac said without thinking.

Stiles instantly turned his head towards Isaac. “What do you mean by that?”

“The two are attracted to each other and Scott’ been staying over for days now – of course, the air is nastily thick.” He said in disgust.

“You… and Scott?” Stiles could hardly believe it.

“Out… Out… Now! Scott needs a bit more time before he is ready to face everyone…” Derek said annoyed.

“I’m not going anywhere! He’s my best friend!” Stiles objected.

“And that is precisely the reason why you’re going to give him a bit more time to get over the idea that he’s not the true Alpha anymore…” Derek did understand the need to see their Alpha but he had to think about Scott’ wished right now and knew that he wasn’t ready to face the others just yet.

Stiles watched Isaac for a moment and sighed. “Fine…” Obviously not agreeing with what was happening, that he wasn’t able to see his best friend who was in trouble, in trouble with himself.

“Do something about the stench Derek… About your and his frustration.” Isaac rose a brow and turned around, leaving again along with Stiles.

Derek closed the door again and sighed deeply – fuck, that Isaac boy was right since the night before there had been some big sexual tension and it was his fault for stopping them – he was the one who stopped them.

* * *

A little while later – Derek joined in with Scott again who looked rather glad. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Thank you, I need a little bit more time to face them… Thank you…” He said again and Scott tapped on the bed next to him. Of course, Scott also had heard what Isaac had said.

Derek took a deep breath before he walked over to the bed and joined Scott once again under the sheets.

For a while, it remained awkwardly quiet between the two before Derek finally decided to pull Scott closer to him – wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Scott didn’t object in any way, slowly looking back up at Derek and just looking at him.

Looking down – he noticed that the other had been looking at him and he just stared at him for a few seconds before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Scott’

Again not objecting – he kissed Derek back, closing his eyes and parting his lips just a little so the kiss could be deepened when desired.

It didn’t take long before Derek acted on it and pressed Scott even more against his broad frame. His hands lowering from his upper back down to the small of his back – soon to even touch his rear.

Scott made a bold move to pull Derek over him, pulling his knees up and apart so the older one was now between his legs.

“Scott…” He complained a little.

“What?”

“Nothing…” He suddenly said and placed his lips back against Scott’ and instantly their kissing got very intense. Derek slowly rocked his hips, slowly and just brief – but noticed it was enough for Scott to get turned on even more.

Again, Scott got very impulsive and pulled Derek’ pants and boxers down only to feel their flesh touch each other and let out a soft moan.

A groan came from Derek’ mouth. “Not all the way – just…” before he answered it he moved his hand down between the two of them – taking hold of both their cocks and moved his hand slowly up and down, gasping because of the sensation.

“Just… this…” Scott finished the sentence – letting out whimpered sounds of pleasure.

“Don’t move, let me do this…” He said before he started to kiss the other again – holding both their members in one hand and slowly rocked his hips again – feeling the sensation of their skin rubbing together and the hand around it.

Scott succumbed completely, letting Derek do whatever he wanted while he just felt how Derek’ cock was moving against his own.

Moving his hand with more speed along with his hip – causing a lot more friction and feeling the great pulse of both flesh.

The event of the night before made things go so fast – before he knew it he let out a louder moan, a moan of release and he could feel the sticky stuff covering his chest – feeling how it made Derek’ hand move even easier.

Shortly after, Derek released his load over the two of them as well in a loud groan – placing his head between Scott’ shoulder and neck, kissing his skin – breathing heavily against it.

* * *

 

[**The beginning of the end (The Marauders - J.K. Rowling)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10791402)  
Everything was alright, the most normal life you could wish for!  
Until a deadly and highly contagious virus breaks out  
and infects humans all around them!  
The Marauders in the world of The Walking Dead!  
A Wolfstar drama/fantasy/horror story  
Mixed with other relationships!

Remus x Sirius + Regulus x Lucius


End file.
